


Prompt: Lamplight

by nitrocherry



Category: Toriko - Fandom
Genre: Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitrocherry/pseuds/nitrocherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zebra and Komatsu spend some quiet time together. Romantic? Friendly? You decide...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: Lamplight

Nighttime was probably Zebra’s favorite time. He wasn’t particularly vocal about simple things like this and it was likely the other kings weren’t aware of it. During the summer, Zebra enjoyed the sound of the night, and the ominous vibes that thrummed through the air. The cicadas were annoying during the day and made him more irritable by tenfold. He went on a hike with Komatsu and Toriko earlier and it did not go as smoothly as the little chef planned. It was so bad they ended up going home before the sun set.   
Komatsu walked into the living room with a platter of finger foods. They were in his apartment, which surprisingly had enough space to accommodate Zebra’s large stature, and sunset had long past. After setting the platter down on the coffee table, Komatsu took a seat beside Zebra and watched him eat everything in a flash.   
“I’m sorry we couldn’t catch anything nice for dinner.” Komatsu said.   
“‘S’all right.” Zebra said. He shoved something through the side of his face and made a mess of crumbs in his lap. Komatsu didn’t seem convinced.   
“You were swearing the whole time at the restaurant.” He said. Zebra stopped and slowly turned his head to look down at Komatsu.   
“So?”   
There was a short silence. Komatsu reasoned with himself, and realized maybe Zebra being mad during dinner wasn’t food related.   
“Then what was the matter?” he asked. Another cut of silence. Zebra chewed on the last of the fingerfoods. He debated on demanding for more or actually giving Komatsu an answer. “C’mon, you can tell me!” Komatsu tugged on Zebra’s arm like a child. It wasn’t like he could pull on a shirt sleeve. The man was always wearing a tank top, and with floral prints, too!  
“Well kid...” Zebra began and Komatsu’s eyes widened. It was always so hard to get Zebra to open up, while with Sunny and Toriko, it would end up being hard to make them shut up.  
“Yeah?” Komatsu said.   
Something tapped lightly near the corner of the room and Zebra’s ears perked up. Without looking he could tell right away that it was a moth slamming its body into the shadeless lamp.   
“You oughta put a shade on that thing.” Zebra finally spoke. Komatsu fell off the couch.  
“I don’t care about the lamp!” He said and he got back into his seat. “I wanna know what’s bothering you.”   
“Nothing’s botherin’ me.”   
Komatsu got up and took the empty platter into the kitchen. He still wanted to find out what was making Zebra act slightly off, but he wasn’t sure how to approach him other than dead on. When he returned he found Zebra opening one of the windows and using a very particular frequency of spook noise to get the moth out of the room without hurting it. It was late at night so the city sounds were somewhat soothing so Zebra left the window open.   
The lamp was still an eyesore with its naked bulb burning bright. It made that one corner look drab. Zebra wasn’t interested in the aesthetic of the apartment at all, but he felt that was a fine excuse not to tell Komatsu that he was disappointed about their hike ending early. According to his logic, the day was saved since he got to spend alone time with Komatsu without Toriko there. He even got some snacks out of it.   
“Are you sure you’re all right?” Komatsu asked one last time. He watched from the doorway leading into the kitchen.   
“I’m fine. Just gimme more food.” Zebra growled. Komatsu smiled and nodded with great enthusiasm. Zebra returned to the couch and stretched out. He didn’t have a house and didn’t care to get one. Traveling and putting cocky bastards in check was more fun than that. Plus that would take away another excuse to stay at Komatsu’s place every now and then.


End file.
